Eres solo mio
by ananeko123
Summary: Recuerda esto...eres solo mio...no me importa nada mas...(Gingka's POV) Leve yaoi: KyoyaxGingka y KyoyaxNile. Muerte de dos personajes


**~~Volví con algo nuevo…**

**~~No sé si les gustara, pero después de leerlo seguro dirán: ¡Se lo merecía!, nah es broma…**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrutenlo...**

* * *

No puedo creerlo…de nuevo hablando con él…siempre es así…

Soy Gingka Hagane y estoy viendo a MI Kyoya hablar con Nile de nuevo…siempre es así…nunca dejan de hablar…me importa un pepino si son amigos…él es SOLO MIO…

Bueno…mejor al BeyPit…seguro Madoka está esperándome…pero Nile tendrá que cuidarse…en especial la espalda…

Llegue al BeyPit y baje hasta el sótano donde encuentro a mi mejor amiga y casi hermana arreglando beys. Me acerco y le pongo una mano en el hombro, a lo que ella tiembla.

—Madoka ¿estás bien?

— ¿Gingka? Me asustaste

—Bueno… ¿para qué me llamaste?

—Pues...quería decirte—bajo la cabeza

— ¿Qué sucede, Madoka?

—Kyoya y Nile...son novios—abrí mis ojos en par en par

— ¡¿QUE?! ¿¡NO DEJE EN CLARO QUE ERA SOLO MIO!?

—Cálmate Gingka, es que…el amor…no se obliga

— ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¿¡DESDE CUANDO?!

—Hace dos meses

— ¡¿LO SABIAS?!

—Pues…—me acerque y la tome brutalmente de los hombros—Gingka, ¡DUELE!

— ¡¿LO SABIAS?! ¡RESPONDE!

—SI…TODOS SABIAMOS—me separo de ella sorprendido—.Pero no quisimos decírtelo

—Pensé que era mis amigos—me dirigí a las escaleras

— ¿A dónde vas?

—A poner en claro lo que es MIO

¿Cómo pudieron?...y se hacen llamar mis amigos…bueno…no me importa…le dejare en claro a Nile que Kyoya es SOLO MIO…

¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE!...me detengo a ver lo que tengo delante… ¡KYOYA Y NILE BESANDOSE!...me las pagaras Nile…esto no se queda así…Kyoya es solo MIO…cuídate Nile…mis ojos se vuelven rojo y sedientos de odio y venganza…

Bueno…estoy aquí…en esta casa abandonada…esperando a Nile…me acuerdo el mensaje que le mande…

_Nile…soy yo Gingka…me pregunta si podrías venir a la casa abandona…es que necesito tu ayuda urgente…ven si bey y solo…por favor_

¡JAJA!...si viene este tonto se lo creara…solo viene a cavar su propia tumba…esto es divertido. Nadie, repito NADIE SE METE CON MI KYOYA…

—Gingka—mi victima llego…ingenuo—. ¿Estás aquí?

—Nile…me alegras que vinieras—sonrió falsamente, lo bueno que no lo nota

— ¿Para qué me quería?

—Pues…-tengo mi hacha en mi espalda…—.Solo preguntarte algo

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Estas con Kyoya?—apretó más el hacha

—Si…lo amo mucho…es el amor de mi vida

—Entiendo…pero solo recuerda algo…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡ES SOLO MIO!—saco el hacha y empiezo a correr a donde esta

— ¡¿GINGKA?! ¿QUE…—no pudo articular una palabra más, pues el hacha la clave en su cuello decapitándolo

—Nile…que mal… ¿estás muerto?— volví a clavarle el hacha, pero esta vez en el cuerpo, partiéndolo en dos

La sangre le brotaba….era hermoso…me como todo me salpicaba…simplemente hermoso…una vez que lo descuartice por completo…me pare…rocié por todo el lugar y en especial en su cuerpo, gasolina. Salí de la casa, prendí un encendedor y lo lance a la casa…

Que divertido…ahora vamos con mi amado Kyoya…que bueno que tengo el celular de Nile…le mandare un mensaje

_~Mi amor…estoy yendo a tu casa. Espérame ahí…tu amado Nile~_

Al poco tiempo recibe la respuesta y lo único que hice fue arrojar ese celular a las llamas…

_~Está bien…te espero para "jugar"~_

¿Con que jugar? ¿Eh?...interesante…yo también jugare. Cuando por fin llegue a la casa de Kyoya…subo hasta donde vive y le toco la puerta…

—Nile…ya voy—abrió la puerta y me miro confuso—.¿Gingka?¿Qué haces aquí?

Sonríe y entre a la casa—Solo vine a…hacer algo

— ¿Qué?

—Kyoya te amo mucho y sabes que eres solo MIO

—Gingka—suspiro—.Ya hablamos de esto…no te amo…solo somos amigos

—Bueno…entonces—saque el hacha y sonreí

— ¿Gingka? Suelta el arma—retrocedió un poco—Tranquilo

— ¿Tranquilo?...estoy tranquilo—me aproximo a él y le corte el cuello

— ¿¡QUE….—su cuerpo cayó al suelo y solo agarre la cabeza

—Eres solo mío—abrace la cabeza—Solo mío…

_No es mi culpa…yo solo te quería…eres solo mío…_

* * *

**~~ ¿Qué les pareció?...**

**Okey...lo de la muerte de Kyoya solo quería matarlo, pues él ya mato a muchos…y la muerte de Nile…solo se me vino a la mente…**

**Bueno…espero que les guste mucho y también a Gingka versión Yandere…debo de dejar de ver mucho gore…**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización…**

**SAYONARA…**


End file.
